


Тренировка

by 24redhoodie, HSTWOg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lacrosse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg
Summary: Дерек приходит на тренировку Стайлза по лакроссу.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа написана/переведена специально для сообщества HSTWOg [18+] и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

Дерек и Стайлз встречаются почти месяц. 

На самом деле, даже сейчас, когда они начали официально встречаться, в их отношениях почти ничего не изменилось. Дерек все так же рычит на Стайлза, Стайлз все так же действует на нервы Дереку, а стая ставит на то, как быстро они друг друга доведут до ручки. 

Тем не менее, Дерек первым узнал о том, что Стайлза перевели со скамьи запасных на поле. Конечно, для Стилински это стало настоящим праздником, потому что лакросс он любил, так что за тренировки теперь брался с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Конечно, сверхъестественных способностей, как у Скотта или Айзека, у него не было, но он, тем не менее, из кожи вон лез, чтобы не разочаровать Финстока. В любой момент тот мог отправить Стайлза вновь на скамью запасных. 

Дерек тогда сухо поздравил его и утянул в поцелуй. 

А на следующий день появился на поле во время тренировки. 

Сперва Стайлз подумал, что вновь что-то случилось, ведь еще когда Скотта только укусили, появление Дерека Хейла на школьной территории не сулило ничего хорошего. 

Во время перерыва Стилински стянул с себя шлем, оставил его на траве у ворот и направился к альфе. 

\- Ты почему здесь? Что-то случилось? 

Дерек усмехнулся. 

\- Я пришел посмотреть на твою тренировку. 

Стайлз удивленно округлил глаза и подошел чуть ближе, почти впритык к Дереку. 

\- Ты – что? 

\- Господи, Стайлз, не валяй дурака. Я знаю, что предстоящая игра для тебя очень важна. А Эллисон и Лидия приходят на тренировки, чтобы поддержать Скотта и Джексона. Я подумал, что тебе это тоже понравится. 

С минуту Стайлз просто молчал, а после схватился пальцами за отвороты кожанки и притянул Хейла к себе для быстрого поцелуя. Афишировать отношения с подозрительным мужиком перед одноклассниками и тренером было не лучшей идеей, но сдерживать себя Стайлз никогда не умел. 

\- Да, Дерек, мне... 

\- Билински! – заорали откуда-то с трибун. 

\- Спасибо, Дерек, - мальчишка улыбнулся и едва ли не бегом отправился обратно на поле. 

В конце концов, Бобби мог и передумать. А если уж Дерек Хейл решил поддержать Стайлза, тот обязан был хотя бы попасть на эту игру.


End file.
